


Chinese translation on "high precision"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "high precision"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [high precision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287930) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



百步穿楊　[第24號　狙擊手]

人人畏懼的山治諾家族首領裹著不染一塵的純白衣服──西服外套披在過於單薄的肩上，合身西褲燙壓得一絲不苟，真絲西服背心平整光滑，鈕扣也扣得整整齊齊。隨便繫在頸脖間的黑色領帶、跟蒼藍眸子同色的真絲襯衣、襯衣沒有扣全而裸露的凌厲鎖骨、蒼白肌膚，則為一身慘白添了嚴峻陰沈的色調。

他暗自腹誹：『在這世界打滾的傢伙，就不該總穿著一身白啊，就算這種眩目顏色能有效嚇阻敵人也罷。他媽的。』

耳邊傳來房子外的海浪聲──山治諾家族首領當初繼承了岸邊的別墅，所以不必遠離大海。索隆西亞家族的基地位於遠旁島嶼上的山腳、而他所屬的路飛奧內家族則處於陰沉的茂密叢林外圍。雖然他對路飛奧內老大忠誠不二，但他不得不認為陽光與海灘實在勝過鬧鬼樹林好幾倍──他是個迷信的人，堅信怨靈報復殺人的傳聞，而樹林充斥著此等凶靈，因為這島早就被罪惡血腥玷污了。

這別墅位處海岸，理應沒有任何靈體，但看見山治諾家族首領的笑容時，還是讓他背上發寒。他抗絕了山治諾首領給的香煙，對方倒也不以為意，只是漫不在乎的一聳肩，然後動作嫻熟的點了嘴角的香煙，一看就明白對方是個千錘百鍊的老煙槍。

山治諾閉上眼睛，深深吸進煙霧。「親愛的烏索托亞。」緩緩呼出煙霧，燦金眼睫下閃過一抹冰藍。「請問有何貴幹？」

山治諾首領悠閒地陷進古雅的真皮大椅裏，身處結實巨型紅桃木桌後方，身後則是潔淨明亮的玻璃窗，薄暮夕光已從玻璃透射進來，在地上拉出好幾隻陰影野獸。看到山治諾首領右側的喬巴里尼，他不禁又一次疑惑，如此年輕的小鬼怎麼會成為三巨頭之一的得力右手？

「我的來意你心知肚明。」他試著裝出無所畏懼的模樣，可是喬巴里尼朝自己無辜的眨眨楬色大眼，手裏的半自動手槍卻明明白白的指向自己，而且保險裝置已經拉下去了，教他怎麼保持冷靜？

「喬巴里尼，烏索托亞怎麼會在這兒呢？」

「他要來暗殺你，首領。」

「噢，對啊，我都幾乎忘了。」

他感到臉頰溫度騰升，手指迫切的想要扣下板機。『忘了？我差點就拿下你另外一隻眼睛了，你這不可一世的渾蛋。』

這倒是實話。誰都曉得，在夜深一場兇險的小巷匕首戰裏，山治諾首領的左眼賠在現任索隆西亞首領手上；那時候他倆還年輕，卻相當狡猾，居然甩掉了各自的貼身護衛，然後惹出那麼一個爛攤子。兩個家族的關係本來就不堪友好，經此一役後更是一落千丈；自此，兩個家族有如虔誠的教徒一般，眼裏只剩逐漸加劇的敵意仇恨、以及血腥火拼。

昨天，他奉命給山治諾首領僅存的右眼一個痛快，最好讓目標本身也從這血腥暴力的世界解脫出來。然而，就在他扣下板機的瞬間，有人一腳踹歪了他的鼻子，子彈則從目標的耳邊呼嘯而過。

本來一切都相當順利的。他能避過對方耳目、偷偷溜到屋頂；能不被巡邏的守衛發現、輕鬆的組好狙擊槍；也能做好一切準備，施施然射出必殺的一擊──他這傳說中的神槍手向來彈不虛發，這一發卻偏偏栽了跟斗；這一發卻讓他完美無瑕的紀錄蒙上污點──作為神槍手的榮耀尊嚴被踐踏了。

現在回想起來，他才發現自己犯了無可救藥的愚蠢錯誤──毫無困難的狙殺本來就是最大的示警；然而他已經被在望的勝利衝昏頭腦，居然忘記山治諾首領人稱『鬼人』的貼身護衛，最冷血亦最忠誠的殺手。幾年前那傢伙一身重傷、餓得半死的給沖上海岸，受山治諾首領招攬後，好幾年以來，山治諾首領都能毫無未傷。如今，烏索托亞居然以為自己可以輕鬆突破鬼人的防線，不費吹灰之力就能暗殺山治諾首領？鬼人留待最後一刻才拿下他，大概只是在逗他玩而已。天啊，黑幫太惹人討厭了（雖然黑幫的槍械超帥的）。

「烏索托亞，我們該拿你怎麼辦呢？」

「讓我離開就可以了。」

「讓你離開，讓你找天再來奪去我頸上人頭？我幹嗎要放虎歸山？」

他盯著山治諾首領，盯著那副蒼白詭譎的邪笑，盯著那隻深邃的蒼藍眼睛，盯著在燦金髮絲上側繚繞而去的淡灰煙霧。夕陽柔柔拂在臉上，他卻可能得命喪於此──只要對方一個響指，喬巴里尼就會把他打成蜂窩。

於是他開口說話，除了狙擊以外，說話是他最厲害的長處了。「索隆西亞首領是我的下一個狙殺目標。」他看著對方反射的撫上失去眼睛的左眼眼眶，看著對方老神在在的笑意變成陰森蝕骨的殺意。「我的意思是，如果我成功抹殺你，那他的腦袋就是我的下一個目標。當然，我這是為了守護路飛奧內家族的島嶼。」

「我無意冒犯，只是直說直話而已。我會讓你一槍爆頭，腦漿頭骨什麼的撒了一地，那我就嬴了，我們的家族終究會嬴的，不會再有血腥紛爭、也不會再有家族仇殺，這些以性命作賭注的家族事務都要結束了。待我完成一切任務，把你倆好好安葬後，路飛奧內老大會成為最後一位三巨頭，再也沒有跟他匹敵的對手了。雖然他會悶得抓狂，可是大家都能過平靜生活。」

「這該死的島上會變得和平安寧，除了我以外，怨靈不會再侵擾任何人；就算你們真的要回來報復，也只有我會被怨靈纏身，在我死去之前，也不會再有任何人背負惡靈詛咒了。」

喬巴里尼又朝他眨眨眼睛，可是這次眨眼的速度加快了，看上去就像要眨去淚水似的；山治諾首領則勾起一種截然不同、近乎寬宏的誠懇笑容，可是狙擊手卻覺得這笑容無比危險。

「長鼻子，你挺帶種的，竟敢獨自挑釁兩個敵對家族。」

「我只是個膽小鬼。」他坦然應道：「總該有人解決這種事，我只恰好是最合適的人選而已。」

他艱難的嚥了嚥，直直盯住對方一折即斷的慘白脖子──其實他可以輕鬆躍過辦公桌，不費吹灰之力就扼死對方；只是他的雙手被重重鐐住、只是喬巴里尼的槍管正不偏不倚的指著自己、只是山治諾就是手無寸鐵，也能輕而易舉的把他殺了。

「不得不說，我滿期待你再次光臨的。」山治諾首領輕挑眼角，沉聲喃喃道。烏索托亞幾乎以為對方的語氣暗帶期許，正要張嘴回應時，對方卻突然叫道：「金諾！」

身後的門板突然大門，穿了一身黑的高佻鬼人迅速走進房間，倒是把他嚇了一跳──鼻樑也因為可怕的回憶而悶悶作痛。

「是，老大。」

「護送我們的貴賓離開別墅，確保他毫髮未損──按字面上的意思辦事。」

鬼人點點頭，站到一旁讓烏索托亞踉蹌衝到外面的走廊。他還沒來得及回頭看向山治諾首領，身後的門板就砰地摔上了。

「你叫金諾？不是鬼人嗎？」雙腕間的鎖鐐被解開、心臟抵著肋骨怦然亂跳、呼吸短促不穩、腎上腺素在血液裏瘋狂叫囂，可是衝口而出的卻是這問題。

鬼人、不，金諾沒有理睬，只挑著眉把金鐐塞回口袋，又把一隻墨黑長箱子塞給他，他倒是二話不說的接過了。

「我的來福槍？為什麼還給我？」

「這是首領的命令。換了是我，就會用這槍打爆你的腦袋。走吧。」

他匆匆跟著金諾的腳步聲沿著走廊直達屋外，待他倆來到山治諾家族領地的邊沿，金諾卻轉身朝他說道：「我家首領祝你好運。」

「欸──？」

「祝你早日殺掉他，他大概是希望你殺了他吧。」

海浪聲瞬間消失，斜陽快將西下，把他們的影子延長扭曲。烏索托亞轉身看向山治諾家族黯淡幽暗的別墅。

「他瘋了。」

金諾聳聳肩。「你也不正常。或許他跟你一樣嫌煩了一切、或許他只是累了。」

「這一切都漫長而難挨。」金諾卻不回應了。「嗯，替我跟他道謝吧？我會努力殺了他的。」這倒是實話。

然而，金諾大步迫近，一臉兇狠威脅地怒道：「長鼻子，隨你怎樣努力，但你絕對殺不了他。」

「因為你會先殺了我？」

金諾朝他野性而坦率的勾起笑意，可是他半張臉都被陰影吞噬，活脫脫是死神降臨。於是，烏索托亞抱著槍箱迅速離開，腳步間都讓鼻傷突突生痛。

他知道，要不是山治諾首領下了命令，自己根本不可能活著離開那裏，更遑論全身而退了。他是個知恩圖報的人，所以他反覆提醒自己，將來要讓對方毫無痛苦、整潔體面的死去。在那之前，他得先除掉鬼人，不然他根本動不了山治諾首領分毫──他會努力的，他不得不努力抹殺鬼人。在那以後，他會盡量讓山治諾首領的純白西服不沾一絲血污，潔淨無瑕得可以當成對方的葬服。

這不容易，但他會接受這挑戰。

 

END


End file.
